No promises
by Pe.Vs21
Summary: Sonfic YxU con la canción "no promises" de Shayne Ward.Muy dulce :


**Bueno gente : D**

**Aquí os traigo un songfic de Code Lyoko. Así os tengo entretenidos, puesto que no he tenido tiempo de escribir el otro fic. : S **

**Es un YxU (Obviamente), en el que la pareja ya está saliendo. La mayor parte será POV. Está inspirado, como el título ya indica, en la canción **_**''No promises''**_** de **_**Shayne Ward**_**. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. (:**

**Ah, se me olvidaba. Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga: Leandra (gran idólatra de esta canción) Bueno, y ya sabéis lo que quiero. (:' Quiero REVIEWS. xDDD**

**Ale ale, ya me callo **

**Ulrich's POV**

Estoy derrotado, parece que por mucho aire que coja, jamás me va a llegar a los pulmones. Me falla el tobillo y el balón se me escapa. Vamos, Ulrich, tú puedes. Solamente diez minutos más. Diez minutos y ella será lo único que veas, todo lo malo se lo llevará el viento. Vamos, un poco más y...

**Fin Ulrich's POV**

- GOOOOOOOL!- Un alocado Odd brincaba por el campo de fútbol, abrazando a su amigo y felicitándolo.- ¡Tres-Cero!

**-**Bueno, ya está bien por hoy, podéis iros.- Decía Jim mientras cogía el balón y sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Ulrich se retiró hacia las gradas. Tenía un ''asunto'' entre manos.

**Ulrich's POV**

¡Por fin! Ella me está esperando. Ni siquiera la saludo. Con un beso en los labios se lo digo todo ya. Nos marchamos tomados de la mano, huyendo de miradas indiscretas, hacia el parque. Quiero que ella sea lo único que vea, no necesito nada ni a nadie más. Quiero que todas las dudas se disipen, que todo lo malo se esfume. Que a mí me deje en paz, yo quiero ser feliz.

Ella se acurruca en mí y yo la abrazo con fuerza. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Tengo ganas de ver la cara que pondrá mañana...

**Fin Ulrich's POV**

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

**Yumi's POV**

Un nuevo día. Las sábanas me envuelven y aún es temprano. La modorra se me despega con facilidad, puesto que hoy es día veinticuatro de Enero. _¡Ya son diez meses! _No me puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Qué ganas de verle...Marcho corriendo al colegio, quiero verle ¡YA! Poder decírselo todo, mirarle a los ojos y esperar, como mínimo, un: _¡Feliz aniversario!_. Llego al Kadic exhausta.

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Odd me dijo que no estabas, y también cuando no estuviste en la cafetería. _¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te has olvidado? ¿O...?_

_I don't wanna run away,_

_baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, _

_I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight…_

Mayor se hizo aún mi sorpresa al entrar en mi habitación, encontrarme la ventana abierta y una rosa con una nota sobre mi cama. Abro la nota con delicadeza y en seguida se me hace reconocible tu caligrafía. No puedo evitar sonreír para mí misma. El corazón se me acelera al intentar asimilar cada frase, cada palabra, cada letra, cada punto y coma...

"_A las siete en el bosque; ven sola."_

No me lo pienso ni un instante más, son las cinco y media, aún me queda tiempo para prepararme bien. Me ducho, me peino...ahora llega lo malo...¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PONGO?... ¡Caray, si ya son las seis y media! En fin, esto me servirá. Salgo corriendo, ya llego tarde...

**Fin Yumi's POV**

**Ulrich' s POV**

La veo venir corriendo, un poco sofocada. Se lanza a mis brazos mientras sonríe. La separo para observarla. No puedo menos que silbar. Va exactamente igual que siempre. Está preciosa. Le pongo una venda alrededor de los ojos. Ella me sonríe pícaramente.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Te voy a secuestrar.- Le susurro al oído. Noto cómo se estremece y sonríe.

-Secuéstreme usted, mal corrupto.- Juguetea conmigo, no puedo más que sonreír. Todo es poco...

La voy guiando, agarrándola con dulzura por la cintura. Llegamos. Subo mis manos por su espalda hasta la venda. La suelto muy despacio, intentando intrigarla más y más. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Espero que le guste...

**Fin Ulrich's POV**

**Yumi's POV**

¡Dios mío! Es precioso. Ahora entiendo por qué no ha estado en todo el día. En el suelo hay una manta, junto a un árbol, con una pizza y dos platos. Justo al lado, un proyector dirigido a una manta blanca colgada de dos árboles. Me ofrece sentarme. Me doy cuenta de que en mi plato hay un sobre. Lo intento abrir, pero sus dedos de posan sobre los míos, deteniéndome.

-Ehh, ¿Te importaría leerlo cuando yo no esté delante, por favor? Es que me da vergüenza...

Su cohibida expresión me enternece. Le agarro del cuello y le beso. Le he pillado por sorpresa. Me agarra de la cintura y me apoya contra el árbol. Con una mano me acaricia la mejilla y me estremezco. A pesar de ser Enero hace mucho calor.

**Fin Yumi's POV**

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thought Time and time…  
No promises_

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love_

_No promises_

**Ulrich's POV**

Le he traído su película favorita, _Titanic_. Me abraza fuertemente, pero no más de lo que yo a ella. Está atardeciendo. Es precioso. La película acaba y ella está dormida. Sonrío y observo su rostro. Esa carita de ángel que tiene, es preciosa. Le susurro algo, algo difuso...Creo que ni yo mismo lo he entendido...Solo sé que es lo único que importa, y que es lo mismo que escribí en la carta. No necesitas saber más.

**Fin Ulrich's POV.**

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thru Time and Time..  
No promises_

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love_

_No promises…_

''_**Algo que dure para siempre...Te quiero Yumi. ''**_

**Bueno, aquí queda mi primer songfic. Espero que os guste y espero muchos REVIEWS. (Ya sean para críticas, como para halagos, como para consejos...)**

**Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo. (:**


End file.
